Life In The Fast Lane
by Temari323
Summary: The Fast Five, a group of amateur male racers suddenly drawn into the real world of fast money, fast cars, and fast women. What would these boys do to save these girls? Lies, death and a whole lot of steamy car action! Couples: SS, NH, SI, ST, NT. Rated M for language and future LEMON!
1. The Fast Five

**Hello everyone!(:**

**So, as you can clearly see I decided to make a new story! Its about racing, drugs, money, sex, love, and lies. It's a lot to take in, yes, but I know you'll love it! Please take the time to read it and leave reviews! I would looove to hear what you think! I will TRY and update this once a month (Maybe a little complicated do to school, work, and ****various other activities I have.) BUT I WILL TRY!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto... Yet...**

* * *

It was nightfall in the large city of Konoha, around midnight to be exact. All the shops had closed down aside from the bars and night clubs which played loud and rambunctious music. The only people out were the ones that lived for the night life. The ones that loved to be out and enjoy the excitement of what happened after hours and didn't exactly fear the danger of the big city. These type of people were crowded in a parking lot of the old business strip that had gone out of commission many years ago. Music played loudly from expensive car speakers, girls wore short skirts with either high heels or high tops, boys watched from leaned positions on their cars, taking in all the sights this night had to offer. The party had been in full swing for more than an hour or so by this point. There was no worry of the cops coming; they were on the outskirts of the city, who would file a complaint? No one. No one lived extremely close to the old business sector and besides… the whole place was owned by the most popular and wealthy guys in the whole city.

Sasuke Uchiha. Second-in-line to the whole Uchiha Corporation; a corporation that makes and invests in anything and everything that could potentially make money. His raven black hair with blue undertones spiked up at the back and framed his face in the front. His black eyes roamed everyone around him, enjoying everything in his own way. He smirked as some girls that noticed him looking, they shook their asses his way and laughed and winked at him, trying to lure him to join them. He just shook his head, chuckled low and turned back to the girl on his arm. The busty red head with jagged bangs grinned up at him, tracing her index finger across his face until they landed on his lips. The young mans smirk widening, showing the barest sight of teeth he knew what she was implying when she smiled coyly at him and daringly pulled at the collar of the open red plaid shirt he had over a simple light gray V-neck. He leaned in and gave her what she wanted. He almost grinned when she gasped in the heat as he grabbed her ass.

Naruto Uzumaki. The one and only heir to Uzumaki Inc.; the company that provides security to not only pretty much every home in every country but to more than twelve nations governments. The blond haired, blue eyed boy grinned as he ran to join one of his friends on the dance floor. He watched as the brunette male ended his wild dances moves by holding a handstand while grabbing his feet with one hand for three long seconds. Once he was done the blond applauded him then ran into the dance circle and started dancing himself. He started by doing the cabbage patch and the running man but once he got a good laugh he started doing more popular dances like the dougie, the cat daddy, and even doing some of the most complicated jerkin' moves. People cheered him on louder and louder, causing some others to come see what was happening and watch. Knowing the house song that was playing well he paused and stopped at the same time the music did. He smirked at the crowd as they waited in hushed excitement for his finish. 'Drop'. A back handspring had everyone going crazy and the hood of his orange hoodie landing messily on his spiked head as he regained his breath.

Shikamaru Nara. The one and only known heir to the company of Maru-Tech; the business that creates, invents, and repairs technology for themselves and also others like Apple and NASA. Lashes and lids lazily slid over the critical brown eyes man with slender but toned arms. He leaned back against the hood of his dark green car and blocked out all the voices around him. With nothing but the night air blowing a small breeze across his perfect skin and the music's heavy bass bumping into his body, he let out a deep and troublesome sigh. His mind was blank for a good three minutes until he felt something warm pressed up against his body. Slowly opening his left eye he stared down at hazel eyes that were slightly covered by her long black bangs. When she bit her bright red lips and winked he raised his eyebrow, causing the girl to giggle. She leaned forward, knowing full well she was dragging her well-endowed chest across his, whispered something in his ear then pulled away grinning. He closed his eye and a breathed out as a smirk slowly spread across his face. Putting his arm around her waist he got off the hood while holding her tight then grabbed her hand and leading her to the back of his car.

Neji Hyūga. An adopted co-heir to Byakugan Corp; the enterprise that makes worldwide lasik eye surgery centers while selling popular eyewear for any use you can imagine. Lavender eyes scanned over the dashboard, looking for anything out of place. Inspecting the newly detailed and renovated dash became harder as a tanned hand landed a little high on the thigh of his dark jeans. Arm leaning on the door's arm rest, his fingers that had been spread across his face moved into a loose fist to rest on his cheek as he tilted his head to look at the arm then follow it up to the face of its owner sitting in the passenger seat. Vibrant red hair moved to her right side as she too tilted her head to stare into his pale eyes. She retracted her hand to lay on the arm rest as her other moved some hair out of her face. Ocean blue eyes stared into his for a long time, and he simply stared back and didn't back down. Finally she closed them briefly and smiled while turning her head away; twirling her hair she looked and glanced back at him only to see him smirking, almost smiling, at her naughtily. She laughed at the exchange, a blush matching gleaming red hair crept up her cheeks.

Sai Shimaru. Heir to the Root Corporation; a corporation in which is head to all martial-art training facilities in over twenty-three different countries. The black haired- black eyed man standing in front of the drink bin lifted a bottled bud light to his curled white lips. Taking a glance over his left shoulder he scanned the crowd for a face that was all too familiar. Deep purple hair caught his attention as he spun round on his heel giving her an all sexy smile. Swaying her hips from left to right she made her way toward the young and very handsome boy with thick god-like features. Sliding his white arm around her thin bear waist, he was once again seen putting that bottle back to his undying lips. Smirking at her through the glass he could see what she wanted and waisted no time in giving it to her. Crushing his lips against hers she licked the bottom her her red lips for access, as soon as it was granted, his tongue jolted in her mouther making her whimper in pleasure. It didn't take long for the kiss to break before he took her hand and lead it to his silver car.

Not only are these five boys famous, rich, and handsome, oh no. They were much more then just that. All of the boys had a strict and famous reputation of being drifters. They were known as none other then 'The Fast Five'. The name sure as hell fit. All of the teens lived in the fast lane with fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks, it was the life they loved, when the sun went down and neon lights appeared, they came out. It was no surprise to anyone what they did and how good they were, they have never lost a match and never were intending to anytime in the near future. It didn't take long for the boys to get back to their vehicles, all parked beside one anther in an orderly fashion. They all began to strike up a conversation with a woman on all hips.

"Yo."

Naruto's voice was the first to ring out among the small group. Resting his forearm around a young woman's shoulders. She had long blond hair and bright purple eyes made her look flattering to the young man underneath the moon light. Her name was Shion and she was known throughly though out the party scene along with some of her best friends. The small girl wrapped her white arms around the mans waist, holding herself up.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed looking over at the car next to Naruto's.

"Shika!" Naruto called to the couple still in the back of his car. "We see those windows fogging up over there! Get some!"

Snickering, the other three boys looked back at the green vehicle to see the rear end slightly moving. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going one, everyone knew Shikamaru and the little horn-dog that he had become. It was nothing of a new sight to see him doing something so vulgar in a public place. If you ever mentioned to him about going somewhere else all he would say something about it being too troublesome and he would do it right then and there anyway. His girlfriend, or she would like to believe that she was, Kin, didn't seem to mind it either.

"All in a nights work for Shikamaru" Neji chimed in.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Stop sucking face!"

Naruto walked over to his best friend and sometimes rival. His bright orange Chuck Taylors with the black soles and laces splashed through a puddle or two as he made his way back to his car, that so happened to be situated beside the black 2014 Audi R8 of the lip-locked teen. He pulled down his orange hoodie and pulled back up his dark washed jeans that had slipped down a little even though he wore a belt. He had began to grow very impatient of his raven friend.

"Teme! Is your tongue so far down her throat you didn't hear me?!"

"What the fuck do you want dobe? Kinda busy over here as you can see." Sasuke reluctantly turned around and looked at his friend.

Black deadly eyes narrowed at the blond, causing the boy to smirk with this reaction. Just what he had been hoping for. The girl that had once been latched to his arm was lightly pushed to the side as Sasuke fully turned his heavy toned body to the boy who was behind him. Nothing egged either boy on more than each other. Just because they were best friends didn't mean they weren't enemies too. The young raven could feel a smirk cross his perfect features. It didn't take long to come up with a witty remark. Tossing this newly found remark into the Naruto's face, Sasuke took another step closer to him. The two teens were now placed between their parked cars both itching for the next move.

"Naruto, you of all people know better than to pick a fight with me. Remember the last time dobe?"

"Sasuke, why would I challenge you when the road is still wet from last night's storm?" He raised his tanned hands in question as he moved to stand two feet in front of his friend. "Plus, as if you could win against this beast. I tricked this baby out!"

Patting the hood of his orange 2014 Bugatti Veyron aEB 16.4, Naruto took one more glance over at Sasuke who did nothing but smirk at the young blonde's comment. Who the hell did he think he was talking too anyway? Naruto's mouth grew from a small cocky smirk to a full ass ear-to-ear grin. Everyone was listening in and looking at them now. It was common to see the two start fights with each other and always funny to watch. The buzz in the air from the crowd told that they all hoped they would race it out. There hadn't been a race in days, not one involving any of the five of them at least. They all watched as Neji as he pushed himself off of his light brown Barabus TKR1, making his way over to the other two. Sai quickly joined by the long haired man's muscular side, stopping just a few feet in front of the babbling idiot.

It didn't take long for all the ruckus to reach the small ears of the pineapple in the back seat of his car. The rear shifted a few times to the left and a few times to the right before the top of a ponytail was seen through a side window. Shikamaru rolled back up the sleeves of his green button down shirt as he too exited his car, a very disgruntled girl still fixing herself in the backseat. Making his way to the others, a smirk grew across his handsome, god-like, features. He loved when the two went at it, it was probably the cheapest entertainment ever.

"Oh, so you two are gonna duke it out? What surprise." Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna fight, or race, him. Even I'm not dumb enough to drive on this wet road."

The crowed let out a disappointed noise at the words that Naruto spoke. Shikamaru nodded at the dark haired girl as she finally exited the car and walked past him, but not without depositing her number into the pocket of his dark denim jeans. He smirked lazily at her when she turned back and waved, walking away while swaying her hips back and fourth. Sasuke also dismissed his red haired girl, know as Karin, as he turned back around to smirk at the male who was throwing out outrageous outbursts.

"Hn. What the hell took you so long? Playing Twister?"

"Something like that." He went back to his position of leaning on the hood of his dark green 2014 Corvette. "But it was a little troublesome to get right hand on red if you know what I mean."

The boys laughed. It was just like Shikamaru to complain about getting some.

"At least you get more then dickless over here." Sai said jerking his thumb in Naruto's direction.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I get plenty of ass!"

A boy with a full head of blonde hair and blue eyes pouted in protest to the accusations against him, crossing his heavy toned arms a crossed his chest letting out a small sigh in frustration. The corner of his lips turned into a face smile as Sai faced his friend once more. Now, although Sai was not as competitive as Sasuke was when it came to Naruto, but they both knew how to grind the blonde's gears. It was a small talent that they never shut off. The group of teens laughed at the still pouting blonde male. The tension between the group eased and everything had gone back to normal. Well, at least what normal was for the five of them anyway.

Sasuke's ears perked up at the distant sound of engines roaring from behind him. Before he could call over to the rest of the guys the loud growling of two car engines was growing louder. It didn't take long for the other four to notice the growing noise. The group searched for the origin of the noise; no car in the large parking lot had moved or had let alone been started since the party had kicked off more then two hours prior. Heads shot around in circles looking for the growing rhythm of the empowering engines.

"Guys.. we have company."

Finally, high beams could be seen coming around the side of another old building down the street. A red and white striped 1968 Ford Mustang GT500KR came speeding down the wet street, it was soon followed by a White and Pink 1969 Camaro SS drifting around the corner, water splashing on the sidewalks and up the buildings' sides. Both of cars drove down the street at speed of at least 65 miles per hour. Loud screaming of joy and entertainment could be heard from the open windows as the cars came nearer and nearer. The crowd watched as the two old cars dropped in speed as they seemed to just notice them. Driving into the abandoned parking lot, they drove around to the back end where the guys were parked.

The old Camaro moving into the parking lot made everyone scatter to get out of the way. A girl with long pink hair halfway down her torso stepped out of the driver's side. her black lace up, knee high boots came out first. She wore a black leather mini skirt with a large slit on the left side, a small mettle chain caught the attention of the street lights, glinting a little in the process. She wore a black tank-top with a pink leather biker jacket on top of her shoulders, it had seven buttons down one side, with sleeves scrunched up to her cream colored elbows. Strolling out of the drivers side of her vehicle, placed one hand on her hip and left the other left on the car's white door. Coming out of the passenger side was a long blonde haired woman with her signature ponytail. Wearing a purple triangle shaped halter top that was tied around her neck and back with a thin black rope leaving her back completely visible. Wearing black leather pants that clung to her hips tightly, made her look amazing. Tossing her hair to the left her hoop earrings swing right. Another girl soon appeared from the back seat of the car, one that had long hair with bangs that framed her face nicely. She wore a light purple dress with gold lining around the v-neck chest, which was astonishing busty, and bottom of the dress which only went a few inches below her ass. Gold bangles could be found around her tiny wrists too. Her shoes had a cheetah print pattern with a long black heel.

"Damn…" One simple word escaped Naruto's lips.

Next, The driver of the mustang exited from the drivers side, it was a dirty blond haired woman with bright teal eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped shirt but it only went past her chest. It was obvious that she had her naval pierced, the dangly jewelry glinted beneath the street lights. Wearing dark colored jeans, her tall back pumps barley could been seen under the end of those jean cuffs. Her bright pink lips drew most attention away from her perfectly fit body. She nodded at the woman in the passenger seat who stepped out next. Her brown hair was tied up into two high buns on the top of her head. She wore a white traditional japanese shirt, one that was obviously cut down the sides to show off her lovely curves. She also wore a black snake print leather skirt with black pumps on her feet. To tie her outfit together she wore a gold dragon was wrapped around her upper arm three times. Red jewels for eyes were placed on it's golden face.

All five girls exited the mobiles, How We Roll by Dom Omar could be heard from their blearing speakers. The crowed behind the boys quickly shifted, all eyes were on the new girls. Who the hell were they? And who gave them permission to crash the party?! Smirks presented their way on all of their beautiful faces without any hesitation. It wasn't hard to see the boys falling right and left, dropping like flies at the sight of goddess like bodies with a killer attitude. Other girls turned around sticking up their noses in protest to, what they thought, was an unpleasant sight. The girls plainly had their sights set on the small group in front of them, strutting over, hips slightly moving from side to side the five girls soon quickly made their way to the five boys who stood between vehicles.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamara Nara, and Sai Shimaru?" Sakura spoke first.

All the boys glanced around, looking at one another to see if they had any idea what was going on. At first, Naruto thought that they were here for a challenge, but racing a girl? Not his style, probably Sasuke's. Neji, on the other hand, didn't care why they were there, all he wanted to know was who the young woman with the long violet hair was. Deep down he felt as though it was more then a coincidence that he knew her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sai was too busy looking at their amazing bodies to know what was going on while Shikamaru studied the situation long and hard, something he always did when the unexpected happened. Something wasn't right about these girls, he could tell. He glanced over at Sasuke who seemed to be more entertained than anything.

"Well?" She spoke again.

The young Uchiha's eyes darted back at the pinkette who was obviously getting very impatient but still spoke with her hands placed firmly on her hips. An evil smirk crept its way onto his face as his shoulders tensed up. She spoke in a thick tone that didn't seem to suit her well. Her appearance on the other hand was perfect. Scanning every visible party of her body, the raven couldn't help but be intoxicated by her small yet tempting curves. Her bight red lips caught much of his attention, he wanted a taste to see if she was as sweet as she looked.

"Who want's to know?"

The young madden stepped forward. The Uchiha mimicked her actions and took a step too. At this point they were only two feet apart. Sakura's apple green eyes narrowed at the sight of black. Forgetting about it her striking feeling, she flashed him a caring smile, her attitude had done a complete 180 degree turn, it was almost as it was meaningful. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her strange behavior and stiffened his shoulders as he slammed his hands deep into his jean pockets. It wasn't as though as he had something to fear he thought, Sasuke was just always a boy on edge.

"Hn, you going to tell us or not?"

"My boss.. would like to request your services."

*****To Be Continued*****


	2. Who Are They

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto... Legally. Mwhahahaha BUM BUM BBBUUUMMM!**

_Italic's are the flashbacks._

* * *

It was a long and complicated night for the Fast Five, one that was filled with frustration, mystery, and the end result decision making. The group of the night-lifers went home shortly after their unexpected guests arrived. It was obvious that none of the boys were in the mood to party anymore, they dismissed everyone and went home pissed off. But the same question kept ringing around in everyone's head. Who the hell were these girls and where did they come from?! No name was ever given by the five of them, just a slip of paper with a location. An address couldn't tell them everything they needed to know, it was all a complete shock. It was one of those moments where everything, for a moment, was going perfectly, until the party gods decided no more. And that's exactly how their night went no more alcohol, no girls to take home, nothing besides their bad attitudes.

After everybody left the party it didn't take Shikamaru long to scour around for any sort of information about their new 'friends'. All the hard work that had been put into it was to no a vil, there was not a single hint to they're identifies. Not even the address that was on the note led to anything, no picture, no building papers, no names! There wasn't jack shit! No one can just appear out of thin air, it was completely outrageous! No amount of digging that was done on the subjects led to anything but dead end after dead end.

Sasuke Uchiha rolled over to his left side staring harshly at a white small strip of paper folded up onto his dresser underneath the dimmed light of his lamp. It was already morning but that didn't make him want to get up any faster then he was. The events of last night had really gotten his blood boiling. Even now a strike of anger ran though his gut thinking back to the sassy pink haired woman. Snatching up the piece of paper and his cell phone he wasted no time dialing up his friend to see if he had found any new information on who those little party crashers could be.

"Hello?"

A lazy man answered the phone in a reluctant tone. Knowing him, he was still probably sleeping my the time Sasuke gave him a call, he was never really one to show much motivation of anything other then sleeping or racing. The raven left out a small sigh at the sound of his friends groggy voice. Tempted to hang up and try again later, her couldn't. He had to know who these girls were, it wouldn't take him long to go insane if he didn't find out soon.

"Did you find anything out?"

There was a slight pause at the end of the line after the youngest Uchiha had asked the long awaited question. Shikamaru knew a phone call like this was coming, he just expected it to be the impatiant Naruto instead of the calm and collected Sasuke. Go figure. Before proceeding with the conversation, Shikamaru let out a sigh of his own in frustration. He was probably just as on edge as his dark friend was, maybe even more so. Although it was tempting to lie and say 'yes' to get him off his back, he knew it would do no good, god how this pissed the both of them off to no end. He didn't know what was more frustrating the situation or dealing with a moody Sasuke in the morning while running on barley any sleep. Rubbing his temples, he replied.

"Nothing, it's like these girls don't exist."

"That's ridiculous they have to exist!"

Fidgeting in his tan and white colored bed, Shikamaru knew his friends anger and returned it, ten fold, if anyone should be able to find anything information, even the slightest amount, it was him. Slight shame overcame the young Nara as he felt his pride of being a genius was nonetheless cracked.

"Don't you think I know that? Look, we just need to group up with the others and talk about last night."

"Hn. I suppose."

And leaving on that Sasuke hung up the phone in anger. It wasn't clear but he knew deep within him that he was not angry at his friend, he was angry at every other little fucking thing in this world. Flipping off his black comforter from his muscular body onto the ground, the young man stood up from his bed, tossing his phone back onto his bed, stopping by his closet to grab clean clothes, and made his way toward the other side of his room to the bathroom. He had practically slammed the door shut but it still didn't seem ease any of the rage within him. He once again let out a deep and disappointing sigh.

Soon Sasuke had reached the shower and placed his hand on the glass pad and began clicking the arrow upwards arrow button to set a warm temperature of the water. The clear liquid began to pore from the shower head. A long and steamy shower would be just the thing to rid his mind of all images pink. Hearing the buzzers on the shower beep in notification that it was ready he slipped his thumbs between his pale skin and the waistband of his black and red striped boxers and slid them down his body. Standing in the nude, the Uchiha made his way toward the steamy box and stepped in, letting the warm water roll off his skin and engulf his body. Placing both of his palms on the white tile in front of him, he fought and fought to get his head on straight, but it was no use.

His wet hair matted itself to his face and the back of his strong neck, the tips just reaching his defined collar bones. Reaching out for something just below the running shower-head. A white soap bar was placed neatly on a silver rack. He began to lathered the small bar of soap up between two hands. Rubbing it, until soapsuds appeared he stopped. Slowly, as he let that bubbling soap bar glide on his neck in circular motions.. down to his his chest.. his stomach.. his- he let out a light groan. The images of a head of pink hair shot back into his dark, hazy mind as he closed his beautiful back eyes. Without any hesitation, he rubbed again.

Remembering back to last night's events he thought of those dim red lips. So soft, so luscious, the intreating way they moved as she spoke only drove the fire within him to burn brighter. He bit the corner of his bottom lip to calm himself again. But the damage had already been done. The though of the mysterious woman only made him want her more. He tugged again. Another small groan escaped his lips, another rub. His arousal was so clear.

A knock at the door gained his attention.

Opening his eyes immediately he snapped his back toward the large wooden door and heard the knocking again. He let out a low growl in frustration, another fucking thing he didn't want. A visitor. And he had a pretty good idea of who it might be. Placing the white bar of soap back onto the silver rack he raised his had to the glass pad and turned the running water off, stopping the shower and his peaceful moment. He stepped out onto the white navy blue mat that lied in front of the shower and made his way over to the towel rack, ripping the white cotton fabric from the bar in annoyance he could hear muffled voices from behind the wood. He wrapped the towel around his waist, placed his hand on the door knob and flung it open. His face was unreadable at best.

"Oi teme, were you in the shower?"

The door was slammed back into the blondes face. Much to Sasuke's dismay he didn't seem to hit him let alone piss him off, he could still hear his friend calling his name. Walking back to the sink, He picked up the clothes he set down and slipped on his bark blue boxers over his perfect skin. Next, he slipped on a pair of light colored jeans with a black belt held by the belt loops. A plane white t-shirt covered his chest, placing overtop was a thin sweater with a hood and two strings attached. The colors were gray and dark blue stripes.

Walking over to his bathroom door again he turned the knob and appeared back into his room. Not only was one dobe sitting there, but four. Jerking his raven hair to his left he looked at the young man who wore a blank v-neck shirt with a simple dark-green cardigan overtop the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Denim jeans covered his lower half as they were held up by a white belt that was clearly visible, his white shoes matched perfectly. A red watch was on his left wrist and his hair into a high pony tale.

He glanced to the other side of Shikamaru to see the long haired man leaning against the wall. He wore light colored jeans, much like Sasuke's just with a small rip on the left side. A black, quarter length shirt clung tightly to his skin as over it draped a light tan short sleeved shirt. It was low cut, to the middle of his chest, but nicely held together by three buttons on the bottom before the top opened and the rim of the black shirt peered underneath. Black boots covered his feet and the bottom of his jeans with a light tan band covered his forehead. The man glared back at him in annoyance.

"Hn. What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"The maids don't seem to pay as much attention as you think."

He snapped his head around to see a pale man with his unusual smile plastered a crossed his face. He wore light gray jeans with a small silver chain hanging off his right hip, looped between his white belt and silver buckle. His jeans had a few rips here and there and the bottoms were tucked into his black combat boots. His shirt, also black, came to just passed his collar bones before taking a straight line down his chest. It was no surprise that he was well built. A silver and red long chained necklace hung from his neck into the middle of his chest. Black hair was perfectly pressed against his skin.

The blond broke out in a fuss regarding the silence that fell over the small group. He wore dark denim jeans with his hands shoved into there front pockets. His shirt was pure white and a black and orange jacket placed on top. The frame was black but the long sleeves and hood were a bright orang color with black cuffs around the arms. His shoes were white with bright orange strips on the outer edges of each side. Dark blue wristbands were placed neatly on both of his thin, tan wrists. The man let out a huff.

"That still doesn't explain why you broke into my house."

Naruto laughed throwing his arm around his unpleased friend. A large smile deepened itself into his beautiful features. They may have been best friends for many years but deep discomfort ran through both of their vanes. Shoving his aside, the raven looked over at Neji and Shikamaru to give the straight forward answer, like they always do, that he was looking for. He didn't like playing games, never had.

"We're here to talk about last night."

Silence once again overcame the group as they looked at one another, studying every featured expression. It was no surprise to any of them that they all carried the same uneasy expression on their faces. Shikamaru wasted no time telling the group that the search for they mystery women's identities or what the address is too was useless and only led him to a dead end. Sai agreed quickly.

Walking passed the boys from the bathroom door Sasuke made his way over to his bed again and reached toward the wooden nightstand and grabbed the white slip of paper. His mind slowly drifting back to last nights events.

_"Hn, you going to tell us or not?"_

_"My boss.. would like to request your services."_

_The raven gave a look at the pinkette who stood before him with such face. Her features were soft and loving but her attitude and style were rough. Those apple green eyes gave off the sensation of a hard and tiresome life, one filled with disappointment and betrayal. It was surprising to say the least, her life had only seemed to begin. Those same eyes dead locked on black orbs, looking deep, searching for her soul. His first opinion, there wasn't one to be found._

_The boys around the two noticed slight movement and their ears perked up. Seriously, who the hell were these girls? Now, normally none of them would have cared about hot girls crashing their party but it was quit apparent that they weren't just any girls. They all wore an ora of something dangerous, yet soft and sweet to the touch. I couldn't really be explained with words alone. One female with a long blond pony tale spoke up, looking at the rest of the group of boys, eyeing them up and down with a look of satisfaction._

_"So, which one of you handsome men is Sai Shimaru?"_

_Her words curled their way off her pink lips and she adjusted to put her thin white hands upon her rolling curves. The blond head full of hair stepped forward in dismay that she was not getting an immediate response. Leaning forward, she looked closely at them in hopes she would strike the fear of Kami into one of them. It almost worked with the man in orange until the real and admirable Sai stepped forward to greet her._

_"I am. How may I help you?"_

_There was no answer to his question, Ino just simply eyed him up and down once more with slight amusement and interest. Her hand lowered from her hips and slid down to her sides. She licked her bright pink lips in a seductive manor and chuckled slightly pulling the corner of her mouth into a small yet entertained smile. Sparkling blue orbs caught his attention as he looked deep into them, he felt a sensation of being on cloud nine, a small laugh brought him back down to the reality he seemed to be living. Spinning around on the heel of her shoe she trotted back to the rest of the group of girls waiting for her. Her hips swayed side to side, The back of her purple shirt was open and showed her perfect skin, no bra was visible._

_Her black leather pants hugged her cheeks nicely and she walked away, who ever she was, she was going to be his. A sly smirk crept its way onto the pale mans face, mental images of what he would do to her made him quiver with pleasure. Legs up above her head and completely demanding is how he loved to picture her. Sweating and loud moans filled his mind as he thought of those blue eyes turning black with nothing but pure outrageous lust. He loved it._

_The growing tension raised as the attention shifted to the raven and cherry._

_"Did you seriously ask if I can fucking drive?! Just who the hell you you think you are?!" The young Uchiha had snapped._

_"Such a potty mouth." She smirked. "If you really think you're as good as your reputation leads on, then meet us at this address tomorrow at four o'clock. That is, unless, you're to much of a pussy."_

_A smirk make its way onto her goddess-like feature. Her jade pools winked at him before she spun on the heel of her black, knee high boots and began to walk toward her girls and their cars. Rolling his hand into a fist tightly, small puncture wounds created by his finger nails pierced there way into the young ravens perfect skin. To hell with her and the others. Crumpling the paper up and throwing it onto the ground he trotted back to his care and slid into the drivers seat._

_Doing the same, all the girls had made their way back to their two vehicles and piled in. Music began to blare through the loud speakers again, just another song to set the mood. Pushing down the metal peddle with her black heels, The pinkette smiled through the window in the direction of Sasuke once more. She didn't know what it was exactly but she was already loving to watch him squirm. Putting the car into drive, she pressed the gas, kicking up water as her tires began to roll forward in one swift motion, she was gone. Speeding in the direction in which she came, soon enough she was followed up closely by the red and white striped mustang. In less then three seconds, they were out of sight and the faint sound of roaring engines grew dimmer until there was nothing left but the silence of the night fall._

"What was the address again?"

The man who pushed himself off the wall asked as he quietly walked over to his friend who held the thin paper within his water-wrinkled fingers.

"1604 West Taki St. Suna."

"All the way over in Suna. Damn."

Naruto broke the silence again by pointing out the obvious statement that had just been made. All boys rolled their eyes in unison. He was never to observant of his surroundings, let alone knowing when the right time to shut up was. Letting out a scuff, Sasuke folded the small paper back into fourths and tossed it at Neji who stood behind him. He quickly opened it and read it over once.

The pineapple had sat straight up again and yawned thinking that today was just going to be pure troublesome, not his style. His attention shifted as he heard Sasuke let a deep growl escape from his throat. This early in the afternoon and he was already as irritated as he could possibly be. It was no better then sitting around pissed off alone though. Now, he was sitting with others around, just as pissed. Great, big improvement. Sitting down on a small black chair that sat in the corner of his room he remained silent for a few moment until his gaze shifted upward. The others stared at him, had he come to a conclusion so swiftly?

"Hn. I'm going whether you all are coming or not. I'm damn well determined to find out who this pink haired bitch is and why the fuck she dares question my driving skills."

Four smirks crossed four faces. This had been just the reaction that they all knew would come from him. As an Uchiha, and an alfa-male, Sasuke never turned down a challenge let alone be damned if someone insulted him. No one got away with that, it was unheard of. All the men in that room had their pride in one way or another and the women from last night seemed to hindered all of that in somehow. They all wanted revenge, whatever it maybe, they would have it one way or another.

Being the intellectual one and always planning at least three steps ahead, Shikamaru stood up from his seat of Sasuke's bed and spoke up loud and clear.

"Don't be stupid. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into if we go there. We have no idea who his 'boss' is that she's talking about or what he wants from us. Let's be rational for a second, shall we? Plus Suna is a two hour drive, we know barely anything about that place."

"Who cares! Those are only little details." The blond spoke up, it was only a matter of time before the serious conversation became to much for him. "Those chicks don't know who they're messing with! I don't care what that boss of theres once, if we don't want to do it we'll kick some ass then leave!"

The tens air in the room seemed to float out the window as the blond spoke without thinking. Like always. His life seemed to have an act-first-think-later approach, it was surprising that he hadn't been killed by doing something unbelievably idiotic yet. But thats's Naruto for you, unbeatable. From the corner of his blue eyes he could see Sai nod slightly in agreement toward him. And, like always, Shikamaru had been out voted and his troublesome day would soon get longer and ever more tiring.

All dressed up for the day ahead, the five boys made their way out of Sasuke's dark and gloomy room and down the hall. Living in a mansion sure had its perks, but having things in close range was not one of them. They made their way nice and slow to the bottom floor, the walked down another dark hallway with large ceilings to a lone metal door. Through this door was a simple gauge, seven different cars lines up in a row, all with the Uchiha symbol painted onto the back. Taking the pick of his favorite black 2014 Audi R8 he slipped into the drivers seat and opened one gauge door. From the corner of his eye he could see the other four slip beneath the white moving door as they made there way over toward their cars and pooped up behind the wheel. Engine after engine ignited as the cars were brought to life. It only took four seconds for all boys to peel out of the concrete driveway of Sasuke's house, heading for the gate to Suna.

*****To Be Continued*****


	3. Another Meeting

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto. But if I kidnap the people that do then I can temporally own it until the police of Shounen Jump find me... I say it's worth it.**

* * *

Over in the large town to the south, one called Suna, five young women sat pool side of a large and luxurious, rose brick mansion. Soaking up the very last bit of the summer sun before fall had a chance to set in and winds began to changer and become chilled. It was this very life style that seemed to suit them. Although the very manor belonged to their boss, the five women were more then welcomed to her place anytime that they would please. Now, before you think it was too glamorous, just remember life in the fast line was filled with disappointments and loss. Gambling, murder, and mash amounts of money were just a few factors that played part in the society that they seemed to be living in.

The sun was out and the day remained calm which meant that all of the illegal activities were kept to a minimum. Days like today were always important ones for the five girls, it was days like this, under the heated summer sun that their friendship was grounded and flourished and they quickly all became a group of their own. They understood one another, cherished one another, and would alway fight for one another, in many ways they were kind of like their own small little family. It was no surprise that they had their fights be in the end, they all came to their senses and knew they cared for everyone. One for all and all for one is how they choose to live the moment they met.

Long and tanned legs were slipped into the shallow end of the swimming pool, cooling her body temperature, she rested back on her forearms and let out a light sigh in pleasure. Day like today were always hotter in the dessert, but it sure soothed her soul. A white and black two piece bikini covered up her perfect body. The bottoms were white with a thing black line that covered every seam. The top, also white with black linings, held her large chest together perfectly, showing off a large amount of cleavage. Her motto: if you got it, flaunt it. Her teal eyes shifted to the other blond who sat next her her, feet in the pool as well.

"So, do you really think those guys will come?"

"Not sure, but they were cute."

Her sky blue eyes closed as she began to giggle slightly at her friends agreeing comment. She was a really beautiful girl, first glance or second. Her light fair skin soaked up the rays in her dark purple bikini. It was clearly covered with black sequins. Ino's favorite color was always sparkles. She also, like her dirty blond friend, had a busty chest, also living up to the motto. She loved showing off her rolling curves. She turned back to her friend and smiled.

"I couldn't agree more."

The other three girls rolled on with their own conversations as they parked themselves on the white, long bodied, law chairs to the left of the others. It definitely had crossed all their minds to know if the Fast Five were going to accept their invitation or not. And if they did show up then they had better live up to their reputations as the best. At this point, racing was not a game to these girls, but to the boys it was sure just an after school activity. Many talented people come from different situations, as the girls were clearly aware, but their boss was dead set on having those five boys as her own, just for now at least. Going back to the topic at hand, the lady with chocolate brown hair called to everyone, they all turned.

"Hinata, are you okay with the situation?"

The tension among the group grew thick, they knew the demons she had been fighting for weeks now. None really knew how she felt but they did feel for her, the situation was a tough one, and for the violet haired woman seemed to be even more so. She shifted in her seat, scrunching her white pool towel beneath her cream colored legs. Her pale lips opened but nothing but a small sigh seemed to come out. She opened again and spoke quietly to her best friends.

"I-I'm not sure. It's been thirteen years.. I don't know if he'll even know its me."

Being as shy as she was, Hinata was not one for stuttering. She had up and grown out of that faze long ago. TenTen reached a crossed her chair and to her delicate friend to grab her small pale hands and held them softly in her own. The girl wore a light blue one piece swimsuit with white flowers covering one of her large breasts. It was obvious to anyone that she was a very curvy girl. The woman with two buns held her hands tightly and gave her a sweet and caring smile. She was wearing a strapless pink bikini top with ruffles blowing down the front. The bottoms were also pink and covered with ruffles. Now TenTen wasn't the girly type but she did love the way her bathing suit made her body look.

Jade eyes looked over to the left to see her two friends completely content now. The tension soon eased and the mood became friendly once again. A slight gust of wind brushed her light pink bangs from her face to revile and overwhelming smile. The cherry blossom was in a right red strapless bikini the top was in the shape of a bow with a white ring in the center. The bottoms were the same shade of red and the white circles once again rested on each one of her defined hip bones while the bright sun shined down on her flawless white skin.

"Either way, they better get here fast its already three."

Silence fell over the group of teens once more. Something dug deep and tugged at their hearts.

The trip to Suna was nothing special. From the live and bright green luscious plants and trees in Konaha to the bare and dead city of Suna was a sad and pathetic drive to say the least. For no more then twenty minutes Naruto went off on a rant about how the scenery sucked ass and there should really be something done about it. No body cared enough listened. He lost interest after that. A short attention span like his was prone to random out bursts that either entertained you momentarily or annoyed the living shit out of you. Depending on what type of person you are depends on the severity of the outcome. Needless to say after the ranting there was still no quiet, just more ranting about what would happen when they got to this mysteries address.

Truthfully they were all a little spectacle about the situation they were getting themselves into. Would it be as easy as they thought to turn their tails and run if something got bad? In fact, it was probably since Naruto was going on and on about the millions of dangerous and creepy possibilities that could occur when they arrived. It was clear he wasn't as bothered by it as the other four boys were. No matter the amount of screaming that Sasuke was doing to shut him up. Unless there was going to be a ramen stand around soon the bitching and crazy theories would continue.

"What if its some secret warehouse and that boss guy is a drug lord or something?!" The blond asked questionably.

Now, Shikamaru had been beating himself for installing communication devices in the dashboard of his all his friends cars. His intentions were clearly good but with the blond baka talking non stop for and hour, it seemed like a pretty poor decision at that point. Thankfully what was supposed to be a two hour drive to their destination was surly cut in half by the way they drove. Not missing a corner or a moment. They just loved going fast.

To no surprise the boys quickly managed to make it in record time to their neighboring town. The old and damaged asphalt road suddenly became smooth and relaxing to drive one once again. It was a very good sign that they were only a few miles from the entrance to the large city. Sasuke, leading the group of cars shifted gears and pressed the break slowly before shifting the gears again beginning to slow down. Sai and Naruto drove behind him mimicking his actions. Next, Shikamaru and Neji began slowing down as well.

Everyone knew that Sun was famous for thing in this world, things that they shouldn't be so proud of. According to many, many people a few of Suna's officials had been under investigation for drug smuggling. No wander so many wealthily 'business owner' lived there. Being isolated, it was the perfect city for many things to go bump in the night. Despite its appearance of being fabulous, many underlining criminals dwelled within its wall, escaping the radar of the whatever special agencies were looking for them. It was a don't-ask-don't-tell kind place. People always stuck to themselves and no one ever questioned it.

Passing though the cities boundaries, they were now inside when the clocked struck 3:07. Pressing on the petels again, shifting all of the way down to first gear Sasuke let out a huff. The boys followed. He began to reach his thumb over on his smooth black steering wheel to press a small red button. This button was the one thing that activated the walkie talkies that installed in every boys car. Holding the button down he began to speak.

"Where do you think this place is?"

He slipped his thumb off the red button and waited. It didn't take long for another voice to come on the line. But to much his surprise it wasn't Naruto making a stupid of idiotic comment about anything nor was it the cautious and well-thinking Shikamaru commenting about the many potential outcomes. But rather it was Sai, the smart yet acting-on-time guy how, to much surprise took action into his own hands.

"I know a guy around here, let me text him the address and he can tell me what district it's in."

Talking out his silver and red phone from middle consul of his car he waisted no time flipping it open and sticking on a little envelope that was clearly the sign to open his inbox. Raising his knees slightly up to the bottom of his black steering wheel he slowly removed his hands seeing the car didn't sway, he took them off fully and put all his attention into his phone. -Even though you're NOT supposed to text and drive he did. Because this is only a story and he can.- The pale man's fingers quickly crossed the key bored making little clicking sounds as he peered at the road then back down to the bright screen. Sending the message he closed his phone in satisfaction and waited for a reply.

Only a few short minutes passed when the vibration of Sai's phone came rattling like crazy. Placing the wheel between his knees one more time, repeating the cycle, he picked up his phone, flipping it open, and quickly scanning the words for further information. Smiling, he replied with a 'thank you' and sent the text message, and finally closed his phone placing it back into the light gray middle consul. He began to press the little red button on his steering wheel he turned on the communication device and began to speak.

"Its on the west side of the village, we are only six blocks or so away."

"Way to go Sai!"

The blond had finally got annoyed of the constant silence and chimed in. Who knew he could stay quiet for more then 15 minutes? You learn something new everyday. Sai, smiled at his friends compliment and thanked him tremendously. Still remaining in a straight line the five colored cars made their way down through the dirty and people filled streets of the old town. It was a less populated area was ahead, one where the equality of the houses shot up and the poverty around them seemed to disappear completely.

Already in a large and clearly expensive side of town, the houses looked like, practically were, mansions. They were more or less expensive then what the boys had back home. Passing the house 1588 the only had a little longer before they reached the place where the five girls awaited them. They were all clearly itching in anticipation about seeing them again.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Sai began to speak. "It should be just up ahead."

"Hn. Let's get to it."

Coming in sight of a very large rose brick mansion Sasuke's black car slowly came to a stop pulling into the wide front gate. Sai, who passed Naruto, directly behind him. The three others pulled in behind and brought there vehicles to a complete stop. Rolling down his dark tined windows and reaching his hand out the window to press the intercom. The man on the receiving line asked who they were and Sasuke quickly explained. The large iron gate open and the five boys pled forward onto the painted concrete diver way. Going all the way to the end of the way, Sasuke allowed the others to park next to him in a line before he shut off his car and stepped out into the warm sun. Walking over to the old man sating in a black suit, the others followed in unison.

"If you would please follow me, they have been waiting your arrival."

Staying a few paces behind the man who was obviously the head butler at the compound Sasuke glanced over this left shoulder to his friends to see their expression all the same, completely blank and unreadable. No surprise there. He didn't even know what to think at this point. All he knew was that he was mad. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that feisty pink brat. In more ways then one.

All entered the large wooden doors to the house in silence. Walking passed a few more doors and a large spiral staircase they all made their way into the next room, the kitchen. Continuing on back they tuned left down another hallway, this one was now white and gold. A wall of glass caught his attention as the come closer he could make out five bluely figures. It was them, Sasuke could feel it in his gut. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention as he turned around. It was Naruto looking outward to the glass as well.

The butler stopped in front of two very large glass doors. Placing this hand on the thin golden door knob he turned it and slid the door open, the bright sun came flooding in, practicality blinding the youngest Uchiha for a moment. Stepping out into a large and very well taken care of back yard the white haired butler stepped aside an caught the attention of the five females who were all now in the pool, splashing away without a care in the world. Coming out from behind them was Sasuke, Naruto appeared quickly and impatiently after that. Sai came next with a fake smile plastered a crossed his face. Nothing new there. Then it was Neji next to Shikamaru both giving blank stares but making sure to be completely aware of their surroundings. All was normal.

"Miss Sakura, your quests have arrived."

Placing his white gloved hand over his chest be bowed lightly then stood back up by hearing the sound of the young woman's voice by giving him a 'thank you' waving her hand in dismissal, he turned around and walked out, shutting the door with a small click behind him. The rave haired man looked at the five girl in the pool, none of them bothered to get out. Taking in a breath of refreshing warm air, him mind drifted to the small and wet bundle of pink hair.

'Sakura.. so that's her name. Fitting.'

Fire in the pit of the young raven's stomach grew as his thoughts began to get the better of him. They were acting as if this was just a joke! Trying to bit back the rage that grew within him he bit the inside of his cheek to calm down. It didn't work. Uchiha's were known for many things, their temper being one of them. Right up there next to being masters of their arrogant and egotistical actions and kicking ass. That just came natural to them. Seeing his frustrations, a man with long dark brown placed his hand upon his friends shoulder and began to walk forward toward the pool.

After a few steps the boys had reached and come closer to the pool and could hear nothing but giggling. What the fuck did girls talk about anyway? Probably shopping and stupid shit like that. The young Uchiha's mind ran rampant with angry thoughts. Just seeing that pink head of hair drove him up a fucking wall and down another. Approaching closer the giggling stopped as all heads turned.

Jade met black.

"You guys finally made it. I was afraid you wouldn't show."

A slight smirk crossed her face. Her hair was wet and clung tightly to her cheeks and forehead. Going into a pool with chlorine would have surly turned any dyed pink hair into a green mess. It had to be real. Seeing that smug look on her face was the last straw for the young raven. He stepped forward and leaned down to face the pinkette who looked so innocent and delicious.

"Cut the shit Pinky. Why the hell are we here?"

Her smirk faded and she facial features stiffened. She was NOT fond of her new little nickname that bastard had given her. Thats what he was, a damned bastard. No one insulted her hair and got away with it. A low growl escaped her lips. Sasuke could see the anger in her eyes, a dark and venomous smile made its way onto his face in the satisfaction that he had won their little argument.

"Thats big talk coming from someone who has their hair in the shape of a ducks ass."

Sasuke was now boiling mad. He wanted to yell at all of them, to cuss all of the out expressing the anger he was clearly feeling. But most of all he wanted to have sex with the sassy pink haired woman in front of him. Her sarcasm was becoming too much for him to handle, but he couldn't deny the fact that it intreated him. She was undeniably his type. He took a beep breath and exhaled through gritted teeth. At this point he could only image himself taking her right then and there, bending her down on all four, ripping off that red bikini and grabbing a fist full of her long pink hair, bunching it up in his hands and ramming into her as she begged and pleaded for more, screaming his name repeatedly till she came. A small smirk formed on his face, he would have her.. even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

He snapped back into reality, this only made the tension in the air grow thick. The looks on both the pinkette and raven's face grew both dark and very angry. Seriously, were these two just made for each other or what? The group was silent. No one in their right mind would step between these two, they were both obviously loose cannons about ready to go off. How they were supposed to make this thing work was beyond anyones comprehension at this point. The tension broke as one blond male broke out into laughter. He held the side of his gut and toppled over trying to catch his breath.

"Haha. Oi teme she got you good!"

"Shut the hell up, dobe!"

The smile once again appeared on Sakura's face with grace. He thought he won, better think again. Sakura once again turned her attention to the giggling girls who stood in the pool with her. They all watched as the blond hit the floor the the impact of the punch that his best friend had landed on his whiskered cheek. Sai was nonetheless as amassed as the girls were. Shikamaru and Neji were slightly ashamed to be seen it public with them. They just rolled their eyes at the sight, it was something normal that they always saw, but that didn't mean they enjoyed it.

Rolling his chocolate brown eyes at the two, who by the way were still arguing, he turned to the women who were in front of him. All the giggling and fighting was clearing becoming troublesome and giving him a headache. He cleared his throat in hopes that it would grab the girl's attention. It worked. They turned to the man with a ponytail and waited for him to speak. It was clear that he was going to ask the long awaited question. One that all the gentleman wanted to know at this point. He cleared his throat one more time, opened his mouth and spoke in a bold and annoyed tone.

"So" He started. "Why are we here?"

*****To Be Continued*****


	4. Will You Accept?

**Hello Everyone!(:**

**So, I just wanted to give a heads up that this chapter has a little bit more dialog in it then the others and it will also tell what this whole thing is all about! Are you ready for this?! Plus, I'm really hoping to get the next chapter up within the next month. I have finals to start studying for and Thanksgiving and Christmas are coming up soon enough! So, If I don't get the chance to post again before then then I'll say it now. Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**Please enjoy! Reviews and Comments would be nice! Just saying ;)**

**(If there is anything that you guys would like to see in this story like more dialog like this then please let me know! It would help me out greatly.)**

**Disclaimer: Is Sasuke back in Konoha having hot, wild, rough sex with Sakura? No? Then I sadly don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The group of ten slowly quietened at this question. Shikamaru was always one for being passive-aggressive but was still nonetheless blunt. But hey, no one could seem to blame him at this point. His brown eyes still peering down at the small yet demanding group of girls. Their faces didn't bring shock, there wasn't the slightest but of anxiety, nothing but pure hard determination. He rolled his eyes at the sight. Women we're just too troublesome for his liking, especially ones that stood up on their own and had a bad temper. One like his mother. He was sure in for a rude awakening.

Sasuke released the death grip he had around Naruto's jacked collar, making him flop down on the concrete floor with a 'thud'. The young Uchiha's eyes darted to the unruly pinkette once again, she was now amused, a smile upon her delicate features. Maybe the only thing he liked more then her sassy side was the cute and innocent look that her eyes held. Walking back over to the group he stood in silence waiting for an answer.

"Looks like you got the passive-aggressive one, Mari."

A small yet thick laugh filled the air. The woman with four ponytails looked at Sakura with a smile on her face. She was obviously pleased with the person she would be pared up with. She looked back toward the pineapple man and smiled softly, her teal pearls shinning in the sun. Small brown eyes widened slightly, something within the young man froze him, captivating him. Shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets he turned away, pushing away all the thoughts to cross his mind. Some clean but others not so escaped all five females lips before they all looked up at Shikamaru again, the boy was obviously uncomfortable with the comments made and it sure showed it through his stiff body language.

Shifting bodies in the water began walking toward the shallowest end of the underground water-pit and to the three white steps that brought them toward the hot surface. Holding onto the silver railing all the females made their way out of the pool and headed for their towels which sat on the small white table where the boys stood. No one spoke. Mental images fluttered through five hazy, perverted, blackened minds. Each male had no problem fantasizing about what was hidden beneath the wet swimwear.

Sakura stood up reaching for her white beach towel as water rolled off every visible shred of skin, trickling down from the nape of her neck, between her small creamy mounds, and down passed her thin, sculpted stomach. A sight Sasuke couldn't deny he utterly wanted. God how he water to fuck the living shit out of her right then and there. A small voice brought him back to reality.

"Come with me and everything will be explained." She said while wrapping the towel around her waist.

Walking back into the large house it was quest among the group. The females led the males through a maze of what and gold hallways taking left and right turns one after another. This may be only a mansion but it sure felt like a damned castle. Minutes passed as the ten teens made their way through the house. Impatient and frustrated the boys nodded at one another, making sure to mark the path in which they came. What if things went bad? There was be a need for an escape root, right? They were all setting aggravated by the silence until they women in front of them came to an abrupt stop in front of them. It was about damn time! Now they could get the damned answers they were looking for!

Finally coming to their last turn, they turn left and appeared in front of what seemed to be a very large room. There were two, large, wooden doors that separated the room from the hall. Reaching up to open the door Sakura laid two hard knocks on the door and waited. When no answer was given she proceeded to push passed the doors and make her way inside. Unfortunately upon entering the large room, which seemed to be and office or study of some sort, there was not a soul in the room. Seriously, was this going to get and more fucking weird? Scratch that. It probably could.

"Tsunade-sama should be in any minute to explain things."

The small pinkette looked at the group behind her with s smile on her face. It seemed to be genuine but a certain raven could see past her disguise, the look in her eyes showed worry and a constant struggle. He rolled his dark orbs. Of course things wouldn't be so easy to get information out of them, the had gone this far so might as well say till the end. Figuring that he had stayed silent long enough he finally decided to speak up.

"Hn. In the meantime why don't you explain who you are."

A small smile crossed the lips pink lips of the woman in front. She was wondering how long he could keep his comments to his self. And to much of her surprise, it was longer then she figured it was. Turning her head to her left then to her right to check the girls behind them for approval, the nodded in agreement. Sakura turned to face forward once again and spoke with a hollow tone.

It was apparent that the small and shy Hinata wasn't sure about reliving her true identity. She, much like the others, had something to lose, but her seemed to be slight greater and could possibly ruin everything. There was no way in hell she would let something like that happen! But nonetheless she shook her head full of violet hair in approval. The truth was going to come out whether she wanted it to or not.. so might as well make it sooner rather than later. Being the nervous girl she was, ale placed her hands in front of her and slowly began poking at her fingers.

"I'm Sakura." She began. "Behind me to my right it TenTen and Temari" Point to a brown hair woman with her signature buns and then to the woman who had the most amazing teal eyes. "And to my left you have Ino and.." She took a pause "Hinata.." She pointed to her friend with long blond hair and a seductive smile then toward the shy woman who slightly back away.

A wave of confusions swept across the room but nothing was said and no movement was made. Short purple bangs covered white eyes in horror of the long drawer out silence. He small pale fingers rotated faster around one another from the growing pain inside of her. Shades of red and pink crept up her face, changing it from one color to the next. Thinking she was going to faint, The blond beside her placed a warm hand upon her friends shoulder. Such a caring touch let her know that she was not alone anymore.

Unlike Hinata a man with long brown hair and white eyes grew pale. For a moment he could have almost passed as Sai. Time around him seemed to stop completely as he felt as though the blood had run cold and spilt from his slender body. Was her name really Hinata? What was her last name? Could it really be her? Many thoughts ran throughout the young mans mind. His mouth went dry and his body froze making him unable to speak. His white eyes gazed her up and down trying to figure what was going on. Snapping back into the present a pulsation of anger shot through his veins. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Now.

"What is your last name?"

Another awkward silence overcame the group. Geeze.. this who group was either full of sexual tension, murderous thoughts, or tension filled air. It was plain to see that this was going to be a long adventure. The sound of a hitching breath caused the group to once again turn to the pale woman fiddling with her index fingers. Jade eyes focused on the innocent behind her left shoulder, slightly shaking under the pressure. Honestly, for a minute Sakura though of her friend shedding tears. Like hell, over her dead body maybe. She would never let that happen! Knowing that Hinata would not defend herself in this situation, the pinkette took the liberty to do it herself. Snapping her head back around to the white eyed man, her eyed narrowed.

"That's none of your concern at t-" She was cute off by raging words.

"Like hell! I DEMAND to know who she is!"

Twitching an eyebrow, a wave of heated blood flashed through her petit body. Someone demanding something from Sakura? Oh no, now all hell was about to break loose. Anyone that knew the hot-headed teen knew better then to talk to her like that! Demanding her?! Gritting her perfectly white teeth Sakura tied to keep her herself calm and not over boil. Too bad there was nothing more that she could do at this point but grit her teeth and bit the inside of her check. But neither seemed to work. Her cap was about ready to blow.

White eyes pealed off the girl in front and back to the lady in back. She shuffled under his uncomfortable stare. Who wouldn't? The blond woman with her signature ponytail took note of her friends discomfort, following Sakura's lead to protect her, Ino stepped in front of the mans target. Blinding her from his sight. Light hands tugged on the stripy purple bikini top withe pleading eyes. A soft smile appeared on the woman's face as she looked behind her. The tension grew and soon two more females popped in front of the brunettes gaze. Narrowed eyes focused on the groups of males who stood helplessly in their line of vision. If you messed with one girl in the group, messed with them all.

The uneasiness in the room continued to grow. Neji's appearance plainly stiffened at the sight of five, very angry, female eyes darting at him from a crossed the well-lit compound. Five against one, not odds he liked. Biting his lips he peeled his eyes off of the violet woman haired and dropped them to the floor beneath his feet. An existed sigh escaped between hiss nude colored lips. He would talk to her one way or another, so he might as well wait when the other girls weren't in the mood to rip him to tiny, unrecognizable shreds. Noticing the sudden change, all girls loosened their stances in front of he timid girl and stood holding their breath.

At that moment the door behind the teens clicked and swung open with a loud 'thud'. Great timing. Not one for subtle entries, a very busty blond woman stood in the doorway with her hands place firmly upon her thick hips. There was a purple jewel tattooed in the middle of her forehead, lips graced with pick shimmers, and eyes the deepest golden eyes anyone had every laid sight on. Her clothing was simple but at the same time elegant. There was a light green, quarter sleeved jacket hung over her shoulder with navy blue stitching. A low cut white dress appeared underneath her jacket with the same blue stitching, going a few inches above her knees, she had remarkable legs for a woman of her age. Not the bottom, black heels that stood inches from the floor were covering her feet. Noticing the tension in the air the woman didi nothing but give a slight smile and maneuvering her way toward the desk at the opposite side of the room.

Resting herself in her black leather chair behind her desk, he smile dropped her her mouth remained in a straight line. Her goldish-brown eyes shifting between the two groups go teens. She placer her elbow on her dark brown polished desk in an upwards position and entwined her fingers as they laid flat as a board her her white shin to rest one. Closing her eyes she spoke in a stern tone.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" Her eyes drifted to the males faces "I'm in a little bit of a predicament and I need your boys' help."

Obviously this woman wasn't one for beating around the bush. A little taken back buy the sudden change of events the boys stiffened their posture as the she spoke. Catching a glance at one another they all nodded their heads in unison. Being the most fit to respond in these types of situations, Shikamaru sighed and stepped closer toward the scary marian at the desk.

"What kind of help are you needing exactly?" He raised his brow in defense.

His small brown eyes gazed over the set figure in his vision waiting for her response. Resting back in her chair it lightly grumbled beneath her body. A sigh was heard as she rested her head of two blond pigtails on the black leather rest behind her. Crossing her arms over her voluptuous chest lowering her head, not that it did much good.

"I need racers. Specially five." She stopped and looked among the group. "I've heard many rumors concerning you and your group of friends about your ability and knowledge of the topic at hand. You have clearly met my five racers…" Looking toward the girls "although their skills are great, it will still not be enough."

"And what exactly are you expecting us to do?"

"Simple. All you have to do is win a race for me. You and the rest of your group will be entered in a race alongside my girls. One for each of you so directions are clearly given at all times."

Less hostile air circulated in the room at this point. Curiosity overpowered instead. Surprisingly to everyone Naruto stayed quiet, Sai didn't make a comment about her age, Neji didn't shoot daggers at the frightened raven haired girl and Sasuke didn't break down and yell at someone.. yet. There was still time. All in all, they were calm enough at this point to grasp the mighty strength in Tsunade's spoken words. Someone hiring them to win a race? A dream come true! Thinking for a moment all boys came to the same conclusion, riding with these girls would surly be the death of them. They may love this sport to no end but the shear idea of racing along side these girls was frightening at best. You know what they say, woman driver no survivor.

Rasing a pink eyebrow in concern, stepping forward Sakura placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the her boss. She knew her master was a tempuras woman, no one wanted to get on her bad side. NO ONE. That can't be stressed enough. She knew that starting at the beginning may be more of the background information that these boys were seeking.

"My lady, if I may" She looked at the blond who nodded. "This race is called a Shinobi. Its a race in which five teams of two gather for a three hundred mile ride across the deserted roads on the outskirts of Suna. But this isn't a normal race…" Her voice hardened "…it isn't a game or a silly little match you are all famous for. This is big. Not only does Lady Tsunade have millions rid-"

"M-Millions?!"

Naruto's voice broke. Yea sure all the guys have played for a few hundred bucks or pink-slips at most but never millions! Why in the hell would someone that they have never met to do such a big favor for them when so much was at stake?! Was this race really that important? Jade eyes narrowed at the sight of orange. Shutting him up almost immediately.

"Baka." The female voice spit out. "Now, as I was saying, Lady Tsunade has millions riding on this race. All of the investors do. So with so much at stake you know this isn't going to be easy. Honestly I'm not sure you five can handle such a thing. Anything if allowed. Bribes, money, guns, there is no foul play in Shinobi."

Five hearts stopped. Were these people on drugs or something?! They were not only asking them to race but telling them they might get killed in the process! Any chance they had of being considered normal was long gone. Seriously, what were these people?! Five male figures stood in total disbelief, all clung to to word that were now up in the air. They were dumbfounded to say the least. Taking in a shaky breath, the young raven had finally had enough games. Pushing his way passed his pineapple friend he stood face to face with his pink equal.

"This is total bullshit! Stop playing games!"

"Look, Sa-"

There was going to be another fight. Everyone knew it. As soon as Sasuke blew up it would all be over. Sensing the tensions in the air once again rise, soft pink lips began to move, defending her actions against the angry Uchiha. Ready for the upcoming squable, she was abruptly cut off. Looking over there left shoulder she say her boss speaking out for her defense.

"I can assure you Mr. Uchiha, this is no game. I don't joke around when it comes to my money or my girls."

Three seconds of silence fell. Were they really serious? Come on, they can't be! …Could they? A tired sigh broke passed two pink pressed lips. Tsunade was never the most patient woman and she was on her list string with no cup of sake. This had already been a long and painful day and it sure as hell didn't look like it was going to be getting and better. Plus the little cockatoo headed kid in front of her desk was really beginning to piss her off. What a disrespectful little brat, did this kid have any manors? Letting out a breath she looked dead into his coal black eyes and opened her mouth to speak again.

"If you are not interest in my offer, which is serious, then you may turn it down and leave the premisses. There will be no consequences to saying 'No.'."

The raven craned his head back to the woman at the deck, looked into her gold eyes, then to her whole face checking for and signs of lying. He couldn't find the slightest bit. Maybe he could do this. Well, apart from getting killed, that was a no no.

_'These people were obviously looking for talent and they hit the jackpot' _he thought to himself before turning toward the rest of the boys.

Naruto gave off the look he always does, some mix between not paying attention and obvious boredom. Sai seemed interested but at the same time hesitant, that fake sung slime never came off his face. Shikamaru was looking at the raven as if he had grown another head, thinking how he could even be considering the offer. And while Neji, his eyes were back on the pale skinned, white eyed girl who stood on the other side of the room. There was no bout about the look on his face, he was going to stay and find out who the hell so was. Even if that meant racing in this stupid thing.

"Well?" Tsunade asked. "I do need an answer."

"I think w-" Sasuke was cut off.

"I accept."

Turning around in shock, the young Uchiha looked at the stern voice behind him. There was not doubt in his mind that it was Neji. But, it wasn't. Words from white lips spilled out of Sai's mouth. That was unexpected, sure he looked interested, but that was just his normal face. His smile still placed on his face as he looked a Sasuke the back at Neji. Another voice chirped up but this one was a little more lively.

"I do too. Believe it!"

Two down, three to go. Looking back at his group of friends Sasuke could see the unannounced determination in the pale mans eyes. He had been in from the beginning. In a matter of only ten seconds over half the group had taken Tsunade's offer. The only one's left were Sasuke and Shikamaru. With a little more convincing by the blond baka -more like kicking and screaming- his irritated raven friend agreed. All eyes drifted to the lazy lump standing against the wall. His features were serious and unreadable. Finally the silence broke..

"Tsk. Looks like I have no other choice. Without me you idiots would get yourselves killed. So in other words, count me in too. Troublesome…"

"Then get your cars boys, because of now, you'll be training for the next two months!"

Tsunade broke out into joys yelling for the butler to bring the sake to celebrate! Yea, there was no doubt about it, it was going to be a very, _very_ long next two months...

*****To Be Continued*****


End file.
